


coffee first

by patricksdavid



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricksdavid/pseuds/patricksdavid
Summary: 18. “You know I hear you talking, but I still don’t have my coffee.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	coffee first

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathbysandblk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/gifts).



David isn’t a morning person. Everyone knows this. Fuck, he told Patrick this fact multiple times before they were dating, and even the night of their first kiss/date, but here Patrick is, three weeks later, greeting David like he’s never been happier to see him. As if they didn’t just say goodnight to each other a few hours ago. David steps out of his small motel room to see Patrick leaning against the car, and if he was more awake, he would love the view, but right now he’s trying his hardest not to scowl.

“Remind me again why we had to schedule this vendor meeting before the sun even rises?”

“Come on, David, it will be fun! There’s a huge farm we can tour and we’ll be able to watch the sunrise. Plus, this is prime time for a meeting since…”

David tuns Patrick out. He’s not proud of it, but also, it’s like 5:30 in the morning. Four and a half hours before David would like to be awake. Patrick must notice that David isn’t paying attention, and suddenly he’s right in front of David.

“You know, I hear you talking, but I still don’t have my coffee, and it’s early, and I think I might be dying.”

Patrick rolls his eyes playfully but leans up to kiss David on the cheek. “I know. And if you were listening, you would have heard me say that we should get going before the to-go cup I brought you gets cold. It’s not from the cafe, since it’s not open yet, but I did bring an alarming amount of sugar for you to pour into it to your liking.”

“Why didn’t you start with that?!” David whines in mock horror as he detaches himself from his boyfr-business partner and heads to the car. Patrick has it in one of those thermoses that keeps the drinks warm and David has never wanted to kiss him more. But his mouth is currently preoccupied with the much more important task of getting some caffeine in his system.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: patricksdavid  
> twitter: sapphicstories


End file.
